


Gliding into Love

by shamalongadingdong



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 5, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamalongadingdong/pseuds/shamalongadingdong
Summary: Yuuri doesn't quite absorb the fact that he came out to the media, nor does he realize how much he affects Victor.  Set at the end of episode five!





	1. The Confession

Victor sure wasn’t expecting Yuuri to do that. 

Sure, Victor had been dropping hints all this time – touching him, hugging him, all around invading his personal space.  Hell, he had even offered Yuuri to be his boyfriend.  However, Yuuri made it pretty clear that he wasn’t ready for anything between them, at least not yet.  Victor accepted this, knowing that he could wait and that Yuuri needed some time to understand their relationship.

Nevertheless, Victor sat in shock in front of the television – eyes wide, arms clutching Makkachin, his heart defying the laws of physics by beating both rapidly and _not at all_ at the same time.

“Victor is the first person I’ve ever wanted to hold on to,” Yuuri had confessed on the television screen before him. 

No, not just on the television – _international_ television.  International television where everyone watching learned that Katsuki Yuuri _loved_ Victor Nikiforov.  And, perhaps, that Victor Nikiforov loved Katsuki Yuuri.

Once Yuuri stopped speaking and the press conference was over, Yuuri’s family had continued to grumble about their love being “abstract.” 

“What does he mean by abstract? I put up banners and fliers for him!” Minako complained, clutching her bowl in one hand, the other reaching out to the sky in exasperation. 

Victor, still sitting wide-eyed, listened to her complaints, but then turned his head to the other family members.  Like a deer in headlights, he discovered that Yuuri’s mother and father were staring at him, his mom with an ecstatic expression, his father pensive and shocked.

Suddenly feeling like he was in the spotlight, Victor blurted out some excuses of Yuuri needing to “burn that dreadful tie” and that he was getting tired; he should get ready for bed, all in the happy-go-lucky façade that he tended to put up in troublesome times.

He stood up and excused himself to his room, ignoring the looks from the group that would be impossible to not be there and clutching Makkachin for emotional stability.

Going through the motions, still trying to process _what the hell just happened_ , he took off his clothes, put on his pajamas, and climbed into bed, his dog following and laying by his side.  He stared at the ceiling, still reeling from the confession.

 _Love, love, love,_ he internal dialogue repeated.  The ceiling was brown, the blanket a light green, and his heart beating a mile a minute.  His head was pulsing, his skin was tingling, and the lungs felt a size too small. 

Suddenly – “Ahhhhhhhh!” Going from lying down to standing on the bed in a millisecond, Victor yelled in happiness, scaring Makkachin half to death.

“Oh. My. God!” Victor jumped on the bed with every syllable, Makkachin scrambling off the bed to avoid getting squashed and barking with confusion.

He threw his arms out, trying to bask in this newfound emotion.  Closing his eyes and breathing in deeply, he soaked, he drowned, he absolutely engulfed himself in this emotion that Yuuri had gifted him – _love._

He felt like he was on drugs, like he drank the night away and didn’t stop until the sun rose again.  His face feeling like it was steaming, he jumped off the bed and twirled around.

What should he do next?  Should he call or text Yuuri?  Should he wait until he got home?

Victor’s first instinct, of course, was to grab his cell phone and text a paragraph to his newfound _lover_.  Not that they had made love before; they’ve gotten somewhat close - hugged, had their lips centimeters away with only the other’s breathes in their focus – but that can change.

Of course, Yuuri was so _shy._ That was one of the reasons that held Yuuri back, both on the rink and in life.  However, while he was timid and lacking confidence, Victor knew he had potential.  His recent scores and win showed that Victor was helping him in this aspect – that, and the fact that he _confessed his love on international television._

Victor squealed again, twirling around, and focused on his cell phone.  He clicked on Yuuri’s name and starting typing, inserting a couple dozen of heart emojis– _wait,_ he was a twenty-seven-year-old man.  A twenty-seven-year-old man that was dancing around his room because his crush admitted that he liked him too.  Why was he acting this way?

Setting aside his phone, he laid down on his bed again and pushed the covers up, snuggling underneath them.  Makkachin hesitantly went by his side, slightly frightened of how his owner was behaving.

 _Love, love, love,_ his mind repeated.  He was an adult man.  Sure, he was flirty and outgoing, but he had never had a long-term relationship with someone that he truly loved.  It was the beginning of this relationship, and Victor knew that Yuuri had never had one before; thus, he must be cautious.

He patted his poodle and glanced at his phone, ignoring all the messages and news alerts he was getting in response to Yuuri’s admission and instead focused on Yuuri’s contact name.

 _We’re adult men,_ Victor thought, _and Yuuri confessed his love.  Everything will be all right._


	2. In Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri comes home.

There were only the sounds of chirping crickets and the creaking of an opening door when he finally arrived home.  Everyone had seemingly gone to bed - _unfortunately or fortunately?_ , Yuuri asked himself, with one particular person in mind. 

Both the noise and the atmosphere was soft and peaceful, so Yuuri tried to exemplify that, keeping his footwork quick and light, like he was dancing ballet for Minako.

The house and its ambience contrasted sharply to what Yuuri had experienced for the last few hours. 

He hadn’t _exactly_ meant to say what he said.  Yes, he did pick “love” as his theme, and, yes, he wanted to explain that Victor was a huge source of inspiration to him, that he was the one that made his win possible, that he had changed Yuuri’s life forever. 

Rather than doing that, however, Yuuri word vomited.  Word vomit made out of things like “Victor is the first person I’ve ever wanted to hold on to.”  Word vomit made out of ill-timed love confessions, world-wide embarrassment, and a horrible feeling in his gut that made him want to hide in a hole and possibly even _actually_ vomit. 

After his press conference, Yuuri had attempted to leave as quickly as possible, but, indubitably, that was shot down by the clamorous noise the people made around him after he was done talking.

With the gracefulness of a man who was suddenly realizing what he had professed, Yuuri floundered around like a new born deer, seeking an exit to the mayhem to he had caused.

Presently, Yuuri was sneaking around in his house’s hallways, trying, possibly failing, to act like a real-life ninja, pursuing refuge in his room.  For a split second, he thought of going by Victor’s room – he _was_ the man of the hour, apparently – but the anxiety that unfolded in his body in response to that thought prompted a firm, resolute _no_. 

Yuuri had thought about the responses of his family when he was on his way home; he expected to receive greetings of… _something_.  He partially knew how his mom, sister, and Minako would react – Happiness? Gratefulness? Glad that Yuuri was finally going to have a relationship with someone in his twenty-three years of life?  Maybe his dad would respond negatively; Dad wasn’t totally hard-set on being traditional, but he wasn’t completely liberal about the whole subject either.

Finishing his ninja-ballet dance, Yuuri reached his room, blinked his eyes in unease, and opened the door.

While it wasn’t totally bizarre that his family hadn’t greeted him home – they had a business to run, it was late, and he’d texted them before he had left the conference – he _had_ , to some extent, expected (wanted? wished? fantasized?) Victor to greet him.  _Most likely_ , Yuuri thought, _in his bed._

Exhaling out a breath that he didn’t know he was keeping in, Yuuri threw down his bags and sat down on his bed.

He missed his dog.  Albeit it was five years since he’d seen him last, Yuuri remembered cuddling him, using him as a wiggly pillow to soothe down his anxiety.  Makkachin was nice, but he had a completely different personality than that of his old family dog.  Yuuri blushed in remembrance, _a dog who was named Vicchan, named after the one man that inspired him to pursue ice-skating._ Now that man was probably laying down in bed in a room several feet away, possibly thinking of Yuuri, possibly thinking how Yuuri ruined it, how Yuuri embarrassed him, how he ruined their coach-student relationship.  Or, perhaps, Victor was thinking of how he wanted Yuuri too, how he wanted to continue to gaze at him with twinkles in his eyes, how he wanted to hold Yuuri as much as Yuuri wanted to hold him.

His face feeling like a furnace, Yuuri flopped down onto bed.  He should get up and go to Victor’s room.  He should open the door, walk to his bedside, and kiss him right there.  He should lie down next to him, hold him, kiss him, caress him, cling on to him to escape the conflicting suffocating/sinking/soaring emotions he was feeling - _love_ him.

Yuuri would never go to sleep if his heart was going to continue to beat like this.  He shrugged out of his clothes, only wearing some boxer shorts, and lowered his hand to the middle of his chest, like he was trying to keep his heart from beating out of his body, like he could control it with an appendage and not with the reason why it was beating in the first place – Victor.  Or would he make the beating even worse?

Stretching out his body, Yuuri simultaneously thought of Victor and attempted to prepare himself for the next day – the early morning practice that Victor had scheduled for him at Hasetsu Ice Castle.

Now, it seemed utterly and awfully silly that he had thought of Katsudon when he was skating to Eros.  Now, it seemed like he wouldn’t be able to get that one particular person out of his head.


End file.
